A technique in which an index display portion is provided on a display board in a vehicular display device in addition to transmission display portions has been known in the past. The transmission display portions transmit and display monitor screens, which display vehicle information, from the rear side and the index display portion forms an index row with numerals, scales, and the like to display a vehicle state value.
In a device disclosed in PTL 1 as a vehicular display device that employs the technique, plural monitor screens are individually displayed and transmitted by plural transmission display portions arranged side by side on a display board. In addition, in the device disclosed in PTL 1, an index display portion is illuminated by an index light source emitting light so that the index row is displayed.